


Большего нам и не нужно

by Freedom_N_G



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bars and Pubs, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_N_G/pseuds/Freedom_N_G
Summary: Клэри и Иззи встречаются в баре.





	Большего нам и не нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/gifts).
  * A translation of [nothing more than we need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149486) by [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets). 



> Благодарность автору [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets) за разрешение на перевод и бете [Ара-Ара](https://ficbook.net/authors/1334367) за правки.  
> Также можно прочесть на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6648697).

~

  
  
— Итак, ты тренируешься? — спрашивает Чмошник №1, прислонившись к бару и поигрывая мускулами руки. Его друзья, Чмошники № 2 и 3 смеются, впопыхах разливая пиво по барной стойке, толкая локтями друг друга, и Клэри каким-то образом умудряется не закатить глаза.  
  
Бар слишком заполнен: тела прижимаются друг к другу и ошеломляющие запахи духов, и ликёра, и пота заставляют её ощутить головную боль. Клэри всё ещё медленно попивает свой второй коктейль, сжимая свой телефон в надежде, что Саймон, _наконец_ , ответит на три её голосовых сообщения, и она задаётся вопросом, почему позволила ему уговорить себя на это в первую очередь.  
  
— Да, — говорит она, когда Чмошник №1 наклоняется ближе. — Я частенько занимаюсь самообороной и боевыми искусствами. Мой папа — полицейский, так что… — было сказано с многозначительным взглядом и небрежным пожиманием плечами, чего обычно достаточно для того, чтобы у парней обрисовалось понимание картины, но Чмошник №1 просто кивает, глаза подёрнуты пеленой, и она вполне уверена, что тот не слышал ни слова из того, что она произнесла.  
  
— Круто, круто, — говорит он. — Ага, я тягаю, ну, знаешь, очевидно.  
  
Клэри поражается, действительно ли это когда-либо срабатывало на любой другой девушке, хоть когда-нибудь. Чмошники № 2 и 3 начинают улюлюкать, поигрывая своими бицепсами, и Клэри уверена, что тут экзамен по социологии о менталитете парней из колледжа.  
  
— У тебя есть парень? — говорит Чмошник №1. — Он собирается попытаться навалять мне из-за всего того, что у нас с тобой завяжется?  
  
Если бы у Клэри было больше места для манёвра, _она_ бы наваляла ему.  
  
— Нет, я… — начинает она, но потом мягкие волосы, и дорогие духи, и изгибы давят на неё сбоку.  
  
— Извини, что я припозднилась, детка. Работа была кошмаром.  
  
Девушка откидывается назад для того, чтобы улыбнуться, и её лицо повёрнуто так, что только Клэри видит, как та подмигивает.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Клэри, и надеется, что это не прозвучало как вопрос.  
  
— Спасибо, что составили компанию моей девочке, — говорит девушка, обращаясь к Чмошнику №1, который с ужасным недоверием рассматривает её чёрное кожаное платье.  
  
Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то непременно грубое и предсказуемое, но девушка не даёт ему шанса, скользнув в крошечный зазор перед ним и встав лицом к лицу с Клэри, фактически закрывая его. Клэри прячет улыбку в обиженном выражении своего лица, когда тот поворачивается к Чмошникам № 2 и 3, которые выказывают свои искренние соболезнования, наряду с тем, что созвучно с «лесбиянки, мужик, что ты можешь сделать?»  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит она со смехом. — Ты просто полностью спасла мой IQ.  
  
Девушка смеётся, протягивая ей руку, и Клэри надеется, что не _слишком_ сильно краснеет, когда трясет её.  
  
— Я Изабель, — говорит та, — и весьма рада помочь…?  
  
— Клэри, — говорит она, убирая волосы за ухо.  
  
— Весьма рада помочь, Клэри, — говорит Изабель. — Могу я заказать тебе коктейль?  
  
Клэри смотрит на остатки своего Мохито. От Саймона до сих пор нет ответа, и он уже достаточно опоздал, так что Клэри стоило бы просто уйти…  
  
— Конечно, — произносит она. — Но позволь мне взять их. Я у тебя в долгу.  
  
Изабель смеётся, откидывая волосы так, что те оказываются за плечом, и Клэри пытается вспомнить, как дышать.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Изабель. — Если ты настаиваешь.  


~

  
  
Им удаётся достать стулья, когда бизнес-леди покидают вечеринку, и даже после этого тут слишком громко и чересчур много подтянувшихся к краю барной стойки, девушки наклоняются ближе, что по ощущению становится почти приватным. Только когда телефон Клэри жужжит, она понимает, что они разговаривают уже час обо всём: от баров, в которых обычно бывают, до любимых фильмов и семьи.  
  
От Саймона ряд сообщений, и она прокручивает их немного обеспокоенно:  
  
_ОМГ МНЕ ТАК ЖАЛЬ_  
  
Мне пришлось работать допоздна, птмшт Рафаэль меня ненавидит.  
  
Он приказал нам приготовить ужин!!! Мне очень жаль, я заглажу свою вину.  
  
— Свидание? — небрежно спрашивает Изабель, сделав глоток своего напитка, и Клэри смеётся.  
  
— Лучший друг, — произносит она. — Он продинамил меня ради своего босса.  
  
Изабель выгибает бровь.  
  
— Да, — говорит Клэри. — В точку. Не то чтобы они признавались в этом, но. Да.  
  
— Ты художница? — спрашивает Изабель, пока девушка кладёт телефон обратно в свой кошелёк, и Клэри моргает.  
  
— Да, — говорит она. — Как ты узнала?  
  
— Я криминалист, — говорит Изабель. — Я хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах, — она берёт Клэри за руку, пробегаясь большим пальцем по запястью девушки. — Кроме того, на тебе краска.  
  
Клэри от изумления хихикнула, увидев пятно ярко-жёлтого цвета, который использовала ранее этим днём:  
  
— Упс.  
  
Палец Изабель продвигается вверх по её ладони, и всё могло резко поменяться, как только Клэри переплетёт их пальцы вместе. Клэри _убеждалась_ в том, что они флиртуют: почти уверенная, но пока что недостаточно.  
  
От Изабель захватывает дух: подобная красота заставляет Клэри до зуда желать взять в руки кисть, увековечить удивительно приятный изгиб улыбки Изабель, то, как свет изображает озорство в её глазах, нежную силу, что вьётся под её кожей.  
  
— Мы флиртуем? — спрашивает Клэри, прежде чем понимает, что творит, и, _боже_ , она звучит как _Саймон_ , но ей необходимо знать.  
  
Глаза Изабель сверкают под люстрами бара:  
  
— Тонкий намёк? — говорит она. — Никто никогда не обвинял меня в этом раньше.  
  
Клэри может почувствовать, как румянец распространяется по её щекам и шее, понимая, как её зрачки становятся такими расширенными, и это не первый раз, когда она встречает кого-то в баре, но первый, когда её находят настолько притягательной.  
  
— Я просто проверяла, — говорит она, и проскальзывает своими пальцами между её.  
  
Улыбка Изабель превращается во что-то более мягкое, и Клэри внезапно прошибает с абсолютной уверенностью, оттого что она может влюбиться в эту девушку.  
  
— Хочешь ещё выпить? — спрашивает Изабель, и если бы это не было настолько невероятным, то Клэри поклялась бы, что Изабель тоже покраснела.  
  
— Как посмотреть, — говорит она и пытается помнить о том, чтобы оставаться храброй. — Если мы собираемся свалить отсюда, я должна остановиться.  
  
У Изабель перехватывает дыхание, и Клэри думает: _«Я сделала это»_.  
  
— Мои братья путешествуют, — говорит Изабель, — так что у меня никого…?  
  
— Да, — произносит Клэри слишком быстро. —  _Да._  
  
— Отлично, — говорит Изабель, сползая со стула и потянувшись за кошельком. Они обе сражаются за то, кто платит, и Клэри уверена, что в результате они в спешке оставляют чрезмерно большие чаевые и это даже немного не волнует их.  
  
— После тебя, — говорит Клэри, позволяя Изабель взять на себя инициативу.  
  
(И _чёрт возьми_ , если Чмошник №1 не был прав насчёт этого платья.)  


~

  
  
На стоянке такси длинная очередь, но Клэри безразлично: её пальцы касаются бедра Изабель, поскольку они стоят близко друг к другу, приглушая лёгкий озноб. Ощущение от Нью-Йорка в лёгких после давящего удушьем на грудную клетку бара было прекрасным, и не нужно кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга, отчего их голоса становятся тише, пока девушки практически не шепчутся, их разговоры имеют значение только для них двоих, даже если те немногим больше, чем влечение и притяжение от сладких, искренних комплиментов.  
  
Клэри знает, что она слишком сильно влюбляется, слишком быстро, но ощущения от этого другие. Так захватывающе, легко и _неизбежно_ , и, вероятно, она выдаёт желаемое за действительное, но уже может представить утро, когда они нежатся на простынях Изабель, едят тосты и томно целуются, а также обмениваются номерами, осознавая то, что ни одна из них не ведёт игру.  
  
Это _может_ быть желаемым на месте действительного, но Клэри смотрит на улыбку Изабель и не думает так.  
  
— Эй! — кричит кто-то, и, _конечно же_ , это Чмошники № 1, 2и 3 плетутся за ними следом. Клэри напрягается и чувствует, как Изабель делает то же самое, с облегчением увидев, что та, как и она, в самооборонительной позиции. Клэри нравятся девушки, которые знают, как дать в морду, когда это необходимо.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Изабель жёстким тоном, и Чмошник №1 поднимает руки в знак капитуляции.  
  
— Воу, нет, я просто хотел сказать… — он прерывается от икоты, а Чмошник №2 бьёт его ниже плеча, чтобы поддержать его. — Я просто хотел сказать, без обид, и вы, ребята, супергорячая парочка, лады? Повезло тебе.  
  
Он заканчивает, пьяно стреляя пальцами-пистолетами, и Клэри смеётся.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит она, и в этом лишь немного сарказма. Изабель закатывает глаза, но она тоже расслабляется, изумляясь тому, когда ребята спотыкаются, спускаясь к станции метро.  
  
— Он _прав_ , — говорит Изабель. — Мы горячие.  
  
Клэри улыбается, придвигаясь ближе. Сейчас они уже стоят впереди очереди такси, и Клэри думает об их бёдрах, прижимающихся на заднем сидении авто, думает о трепетном волнении от поцелуя с кем-то новым, изучения изгибов и углов их тел.  
  
— Нам же лучше, — говорит она, просто чтобы почувствовать дыхание Изабель, когда та смеётся.  
  
— Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать сейчас, хорошо? — говорит Изабель, и взгляд Клэри падает на губы девушки, пальцы ног скручиваются в её неудобных туфлях на шпильках.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Клэри, — ты _мой рыцарь_ в кожаных доспехах…  
  
Когда Изабель наклоняется, Клэри думает: «Я задолжала чмошникам выпивку…»: — а затем мягкая, горячая и _совершенная_ улыбка Изабель прижимается к ней, и она вообще перестаёт думать. 

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за ваше время :) И помните, ни что так не вдохновляет как Kudos и feedback. Хорошего вам дня!


End file.
